


The Game We Play

by viva_astraea



Category: RoomieOfficial - Fandom
Genre: 18+, BDSM, Biting, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot, One Shot, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pegging, absolute sin, ballgag, buttplug, handjob, turn back now before its too late, unprotected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_astraea/pseuds/viva_astraea
Summary: Joel is a little shit.Porn without plot.A disclaimer before you start reading: This fanfic is purely creative expression, or an outlet, if you will. I do not condone the idolizing or sexualization of real-life people, and if you do, please don't read this fanfic. This is fiction and always will be.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Game We Play

I shove Joel onto the bed, snarling at him.

“You knew you were gonna piss me off, so why did you do it?”

“B-babe, I can explain,” Joel stutters, a healthy look of fear in his eyes.

I suppress a smile. Something about seeing him scared of me makes me want to hold him down until he begs for mercy. “No explaining. I’ll give you what you want, but only on _my_ terms.”

Joel swallows hard. “I’m sorry for asking early, I knew you were busy and-”

I raise my hand, and he flinches harshly. I’ve never hit him, but we like to pretend. “You fucking teased me while I was working!”

“I didn’t mean to,” Joel says softly, face covered defensively.

I growl loudly. “That's absolute _bullshit_. Fucking whore can’t even wait ten goddamn minutes for me to finish...”

He whimpers and creeps further onto the bed, away from me. “I’m sorry…”

This is the game we play. Even though I know the act isn’t real, I almost feel bad for him. He always plays the part of the helpless, clingy boyfriend so well that he’s constantly setting himself up to get his brains fucked out.

We’ve been doing this for months now. He’s been getting more and more bold with his interruptions, and less hesitant to start something. He certainly knows how to get me riled up, the little shit.

Of course, I’m not actually angry. He isn’t actually scared of me. We play to relax, or get any extra energy out.

Joel must be exceptionally horny today. He decided it would be a great idea to creep under my desk during a phone meeting and… well, you can probably fill in the gaps.

And of course, he left before finishing the job, leaving me flustered, distracted, and craving a release.

Most days, it’s just a subtle, semi-inappropriate touch or a snarky remark, but today, Joel chose chaos.

I curl my lip at the cowering form in front of me. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Take all your clothes off.”

“... _All_ of them?” Joel asks.

“Did I fucking stutter?” I bark, turning towards the door. “We’ll be trying a few new things tonight, and I wouldn’t look forward to them if I were you.”

“Shit…” Joel mutters, already sliding his shirt off.

I leave the room with a huff and go into the guest bedroom, where I keep my stash of fun toys.

Gloves, buttplugs, dildoes, harnesses… I push past these items until I find exactly what I’m looking for.

Handcuffs and a ball gag. I smile devilishly and throw them on the bed next to me.

I go back under the bed to find the red lingerie that he loves, stripping quickly and putting it on.

_He’s gonna love this, but he’s also going to hate it._

I creep back to the master bedroom and peek in the door.

Joel is laying on his back, cock in hand, quietly moaning as he slowly strokes himself. 

A flash of fury goes through me, alongside a wave of arousal. The sight itself is extremely erotic, especially knowing that it’s all part of his plan and that he wants me to see.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I demand, clutching the special items at my sides.

Joel’s head shoots up at my voice, and he freezes completely.

I stomp into the room and straddle his hips, but stay high on my knees, towering over him.

He looks up at me, scared but very aroused, and still says nothing.

“Answer me!” I say, raising my hand once more.

He flinches away again, shielding his face. “I-I got impatient…”

I throw the ball gag on the pillow next to his head and grab one of his wrists. “You’re going to regret that.”

I snap the handcuffs onto his wrist, and he makes a sound of alarm. “H-hey!”

I lean close to him, just barely out of lips’ reach. “Same safe word as usual?”

“Yeah. Just fucking get to it already,” he says, rolling his eyes slightly.

My eye twitches, and I twist the wrist I’m holding just enough to make it uncomfortable for him. “I’ll get to it whenever I want to, thanks.”

“A-ah,” he gasps, bucking his hips slightly.

“Hold still before this becomes painful,” I say, forcing his other wrist into the cuffs.

He’s resisting enough to make it interesting, but doesn’t make my job impossible. I feel the tip of his erect cock brush against my panties, but I move out of the way every time he tries to gain friction.

I pin his hands above his head by the chain of the handcuffs. He struggles, kicking around for any type of leverage, but doesn’t gain any. I tilt my head at him.

“Aww, is the little pretty boy scared?” I ask patronizingly.

He continues trying to get out from underneath me, but he soon discovers that his actions are in vain.

“Wh… What are you waiting for?” he pants, sneering at me.

“For you give up,” I say cheerily. I lean down over him, giving him a close-up view of my breasts as I go into the bedside table.

I feel teeth pull at my bra as I pull out the lube. “Hey, what the fuck?”

Joel whines at me, throwing his head back. “Please…”

I snort at his patheticness and plant a kiss on his lips. “Oh, honey, we’re not done setting up yet.”

He kisses back enthusiastically, but groans when I inch away. My hand entangles in his hair, pulling slightly. “What else could there possibly be?”

I nibble and suck at his neck, and he moans. “Please, darling. Savor your kisses.”

As I mark up his neck and chest, I grind slowly on his cock, drawing out the tiny, desperate noises that I love to hear. I feel him reaching to try to kiss at my ears, but I decide to not let that happen.

I tug on his hair, disallowing him from having his mouth anywhere near my skin.

“Your attempts to regain control are very cute, but you’re beginning to piss me off even more,” I warn, biting firmly into his shoulder.

“Agh, fuck!” Joel curses, tensing. He relaxes with a sigh as my tongue probes the indentations that my teeth made.

I nip at his Adam’s apple before attacking his lips, pushing my tongue deep into his mouth.

He rumbles contentedly and lets me dominate his mouth. I realize that he’s enjoying this far too much and I pull away.

“Did you savor your kisses?” I ask, reaching for the ball gag.

“I don’t know what that’s…” he looks at the item in my hand. “...You aren’t planning on using that, are you?”

“Why _else_ would I bring it?” I ask sassily. “Just to admire it? No, I’d rather admire it between your pretty lips.”

Joel looks at me fearfully.

I sigh, annoyed. “You let me peg you, but you don’t want to let me put a silicone ball in your mouth?”

He pouts at me, then gives me a wink. “Pegging is fun, though. I just like it when you kiss me while we’re close.”

“Aww, how sweet. But you seem to forget how you left me hanging not-so-long ago.”

Joel looks away, blushing slightly. “It may have slipped my mind.”

“That’s when you sacrificed your access to my mouth,” I say, admiring the flush of pink on his cheeks. “Oh, and now you’re blushing like a little schoolgirl. How cute.”

He furrows his eyebrows. “Enough. Let’s get this over with.”

I hiss through my teeth as I unbuckle the gag. “I will take however long I please, pet.”

He reluctantly opens his mouth, and I push the ball into his mouth, wrapping the straps around the side of his head.

“Is this okay?” I ask, tightening it until I feel a comfortable amount of resistance.

He nods, adjusting his jaw as he begins to get a feel for the gag.

“If you’re a _really_ good boy, you can get pegged tonight,” I say.

His face lights up at my words. He tries to sit up, but I block his movement with a hand on his chest.

“If those handcuffs ever leave the sheets above your head, you’re going to be left blue-balled,” I threaten. His wrists hit the bed with a soft _thud_ as he immediately heeds my warning.

I run my hands over his chest, tracing his figure slowly. My fingers tease near his cock, but never touch it. I dismount his hips and kneel next to him, observing his sprawled body before me. He glares at me from the corner of his eye, but doesn’t dare move.

“Hmm… what to do with you…” I say out loud, tapping my chin thoughtfully. I pause for a painfully long amount of time, and Joel begins to squirm impatiently.

I put my hand on his upper thigh, making him twitch. “Is this what you want? For me to touch you?”

Joel nods. He seems to be holding back a lot, which makes me frown.

“You can still be enthusiastic, darling. In fact, I encourage enthusiasm. You just need to follow every one of my rules.” As I say this, I finger-walk up to his length and wrap my hand around it lazily.

Joel moans, muffled by the gag. I’m delighted by the noise and I smile widely. “There you are.”

I give it a single squeeze before pouring some lube on my fingers. “Ugh, this is boring if I’m just giving you a handjob or whatever… Let’s see…”

I straddle him once again, but instead face towards his legs and put my ass directly in front of his face.

“Remember what I said about handcuffs on the sheets?” I say in a sing-song tone. “If I so much as _sense_ that you’re disobeying me…”

He makes a muffled noise of alarm, and I hear the hiss of the handcuffs rubbing against the sheets. 

“Good to know we’re on the same page,” I say, pumping his cock a few times. His breathing hitches.

I run my thumb over the tip a few times, putting a firm pressure on it, and I watch as his legs twitch and flex with the pleasure. I hear him try to suck in oxygen through his nose, and he makes a few high-pitched noises of protest.

I don’t stop pushing, though. I pick up the pace, using my other hand to toy with his balls, showing no signs of stopping.

He begins trembling, his moans becoming more consistent with every breath.

I’m getting into a rhythm, but I know I’m not in kill territory yet, so I push on. My arms and neck begin to ache, and I feel a sweat break out on my forehead.

“I’m going to make you fucking regret ever teasing me,” I growl at him. I’m not entirely sure if he’s paying attention, because all he does is groan.

I know he’s getting close. His twitches are getting more and more violent, and his breathing is picking up to a rapid speed, nearing hyperventilation.

I continue on until I get that final tell.

Muffled screams leave his mouth as his legs curl inward slightly, and I immediately stop touching him and get off of him, denying him of any further stimulation.

“Nuh-uh, sir. Can’t have it yet, it’s far too early.”

He’s out of breath, eyes rolled up into his head. His mouth is still filled with the gag, and his hands are resting on the sheets, as instructed.

I tap his arm as I get off the bed.

“You can take an arm break while I go get our next tools.”

He nods, his head bobbing up and down as he tries to regain his bearings on the room.

I chuckle lightly, going back to the guest bedroom and into the box of toys. I decide on the smallest buttplug we have to tease him with, and I decide to bring the harness ahead of time.

I walk back into the bedroom, putting the new items on the bedside table.

I lean over him once again. “I’ll let you out of the ball gag. I miss the nonsense that you ramble when you’re about to come.”

Joel looks at me, eyes half-lidded, and nods. I unbuckle the gag and take it off him before giving him a long, deep kiss.

“I knew I was gonna miss your mouth,” he says, adjusting the handcuffs on his wrists before leaning back in.

I sigh into the kiss. I allow myself to indulge for a few minutes, and I don’t concern myself with torturing Joel.

Until I feel his hands start to palm at my breasts.

I push him back onto the bed angrily. “Did I give you permission to touch me there?”

He wears a blank expression, but I can see the ghost of a smile on his face. “No.”

I creep up to his face, weighing my voice with every gram of anger I have in my body. “Do you think you can just touch anywhere you want, at any time?”

“No…”

I snake my fingers around his throat and apply the tiniest bit of pressure. “You’re lucky that I’m getting impatient. Your pegging rights haven’t been taken away yet… but they’re getting really damn close to being gone.”

He winces a bit at the discomfort but nods at me. “I understand.”

Taking my hand off his throat, I reclaim the buttplug and the lube.

“Is that the small one?” Joel asks.

I turn to him dangerously slowly. “Is that a problem with you?”

“N-no, it’s completely fine.”

I scowl. “Maybe I like you better with the ball gag…”

He did not respond.

“You can keep your hands down this time,” I say as I move between Joel’s legs. I douse my fingers in lube and probe at his hole, easily sliding a finger in.

Joel acts like he wants to grab my hair, but wisely decides not to.

I push a second finger in and make a scissoring motion, stretching him a bit.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Joel says. “I'll never get sick of this.”

I begin to feel around for the sensitive bump, and I know that I’ve found it as soon as Joel yelps in pleasure.

“Shit!” he curses, trying not to move and make me lose my place.

I push the tip of my fingers into that spot and wrap my free hand around his cock. 

“Oh my _fucking_ God,” he moans, throwing his head back against the mattress. A string of swears flows out of his mouth as his legs begin to tremble. 

I ram my fingertips into his hole roughly, making him exclaim loudly in shock. I pump his cock at the same rhythm, and he nearly comes undone in front of my eyes.

I let go of his cock, but continue to massage him.

He groans at the lack of touch, but doesn’t lose focus on chasing his peak. He’s getting close once again, and I can’t let him reach it.

I grab at the buttplug next to me and unceremoniously shove it into him.

Joel gasps and recoils slightly. “What-”

“You’ll be keeping it there until you’ve gotten your reward. Now, please remove my underwear, they’re soaked.”

Joel wastes no time in helping me slide off my underwear. I am very capable of doing it myself, I just wanted to see him act out in desperation. I see him staring at my wetness, and I roll my eyes.

“Do you really want this?” I ask, gesturing to what he was staring at.

He nods sheepishly, like he was scared of being honest.

I shrug. “Alright, get to work.”

I once again face his legs, but straddle his face instead. There’s still residual lube on his cock, and I use it to my advantage.

“Still hard for me, huh?” I ask, thumbing the tip. He responds by pushing his tongue into my pussy, making me grunt. “Fuck…”

Waves of pleasure flow through me as I feel Joel’s tongue penetrate me. He knows damn well where I like it, and it’s killing me.

I stroke Joel’s cock a few times before taking it into my mouth, making him moan into my pussy.

I lick eagerly at the underside of his dick as he resumes tongue-fucking me, both of us excited to please the other.

The tip of his tongue flicks across my clit, and I feel myself go cross-eyed. “ _Fuck_ , Joel.”

I take all of him into my throat in retaliation, and he moans loudly. I continue bobbing my head up and down, trying to take him as aggressively as possible.

His tongue stops pushing into me, and I take this as a signal to go even faster.

“Damn baby, don’t stop,” he says, arching his back.

I swirl my tongue around his tip rapidly, and his breaths begin to stutter. One of my hands drifts to his hole and taps at the plug there, and he draws a long, shuddering breath through his teeth.

“Oh, I’m- I’m gonna…”

And then I pull away, looking over my shoulder at Joel.

He’s staring daggers at me, and I smile as innocently as possible, wiping saliva from my mouth with the back of my hand.

“Are you quite done looking at me like that?” I ask.

He huffs a little bit, but turns away.

“Alright, you’ve earned it,” I say, exasperated. “Let me get ready.”

Joel cheers quietly, jostling his handcuffed hands.

I get up and reach for the chain between his hands. “Come here, you’ve been good.”

I pull on the chain, bringing him towards me and I connect my lips with his. He keeps his hands between us, relaxed, but unsure where to go with them. I smirk knowingly and take his palms, pressing them into my chest.

He grips my breasts firmly through my bra, and I moan into his mouth.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

He bites my lower lip gently as he massages my breasts. My hands creep their way towards his neck, lightly scratching his soft skin.

“You’re so good, Joel,” I murmur, putting pressure on his throat.

His breath comes out as a light rattle, but a smile pulls at his lips.

I kiss down his jawline and start sucking a mark into where his neck meets his shoulder.

He rumbles lowly, kissing at my neck in return. “You’re going to have to help me cover that for the video tomorrow, babe.”

I dig my teeth in lightly before pulling away, swiping my fingers over the forming purple mark. “What if I didn’t?”

He looks at me incredulously. “What?”

“I’d love to see the comments,” I say, running my hands down his chest. “Or maybe, I’ll cover it, but just do it poorly.”

Joel bites his lip. “They already know I’m yours.”

I raise an eyebrow at him and brush his hair out of his face, pulling lightly at the ends. “Do they, now?”

“They can tell by the way you look at me,” he assures.

“The way _I_ look at _you_? Which one of your fans was it that caught you ogling me on camera?” I tease.

“I can't help it, I fucking love you.”

“You’d better,” I say, sliding away and grabbing the harness.

Joel watches with interest as I put on the harness that he loves so much. “You always look so good in that, babe.”

“It looks better in you,” I say snarkily, tightening a strap. At my waist dangles the same strap-on that we’ve been using since the beginning. Well, since we found out that he liked it. We tried something bigger once or twice, but Joel complained for days afterwards.

Joel lays on his back, spreading his legs. “Please, just fuck me senseless.”

“Aww, is little Joel tired of waiting?” I whine at him. I catch a glimpse of the buttplug in his hole, and it gets me excited.

“Tell me what to do,” he says.

I clamber back onto the bed for the third time and put a hand on his knee, observing the situation in front of me.

He’s a mess. His neck and chest are marked with brilliant colors, and the bite mark on his shoulder has shown through fully now. His lips are cracked from the kissing and biting, and his hair is no longer in its professional, styled state. The handcuffs are digging into his wrists slightly, causing some red marks, but he doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable.

Beautiful.

I hum quietly. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Joel sits up and turns over with some difficulty, due to the handcuffs.

I shrug to myself, shaking my head. “Actually, face to the sheets, ass in the air. Get a pillow, if you’d like.”

Joel lowers his face to the mattress and puts his arms out in front of him with a grunt. “I think I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?” I say, laying a firm hand on his waist.

Joel sighs heavily. I’m not sure if it’s out of impatience or exasperation. “Yes.”

I get the lube once again, coating the dildo.

“Relax, darling,” I say, taking the buttplug out and throwing it on the floor.

“Oh, fuck,” he moans, apparently feeling the emptiness. “Please…”

I chuckle lightly and line up the dildo, putting the tip at his entrance.

And I push in, not stopping until I’m fully inside of him.

Joel screams into the mattress, effectively muffling himself, and his arms curl over his head, making him look very small.

My lips curl into a smile, and I pull back slowly, leaving just the tip in. “You like that?”

Joel nods, his movements rustling the sheets around him.

I snap my hips, thrusting full-force back into him. He grunts, back arching. “Shit…”

“You want more?” I ask, leaning against him, flush with his ass. “Beg for it.”

Joel’s head emerges from his arms. “God, please, just fuck me already! I need it!”

“More!” I snarl, digging my nails into his hips.

He makes a desperate, choked noise. “ _Please._ ”

My eyebrows shoot up. “Huh. Let’s get to it, then.”

I slam into him a few times, warming him up to the force I planned on having tonight. I wrap my right hand around his cock, pumping it in time with my thrusts.

Joel becomes a moaning, writhing mess under my touch. “J-Jesus…”

I get into my groove and begin aiming for the spot I had abused before, biting my lip as I begin to get tired.

“Fucking you is hard work, so needy…”

Joel moans, pushing his face into the mattress. “Holy sh-shit…”

I debate whether I should let him finish or not. He usually has another round left in him after I edge him like this, but it would be so much fun to promise pegging and then leave him hanging…

I guess I’m feeling extra nice tonight, because I decide to try to make him finish. But not just any lackadaisical orgasm, one that I force out of him.

One that matters.

I thrust deep into him, and he cries out.

“I-I’m close!”

I lean over him, using my free hand to tug at his hair, and drive my hips towards his core. He leans back into me, trying to take in as much of the dildo as he can.

I tighten my grip around his cock. “Tell me when you’re gonna come, darling.”

“Please let me come, I’ve been good, _please_ -”

“I’m gonna let you come, baby. Let it all out.”

Joel inhales sharply, and I feel him tense beneath me. He’s getting into dangerous territory, and I’m tempted to pull away, even though I said I would let him finish.

But I’d rather not have him _actually_ pissed at me.

A tremor passes through his body, and he moans loudly into the mattress. I feel his cock swell, and his hot cum spills onto my hand as I continue to jack him off until he relaxes fully. I leave the dildo in for a few more moments before slipping out of him.

I realize that the sheets are now completely soiled and curse myself for my oversight.

“Fuck, the sheets,” I say, taking the harness off. “Joel?”

Joel rolls over, panting heavily. He lays there, sprawled, staring at the ceiling.

“Oh, my God,” he breathes. “That was amazing.”

I tilt my head at him. “Are you gonna have any left in the tank for round two?”

Joel looks down at his half-hard cock, then back at me. “Maybe with some encouragement…”

I sit on the edge of the bed, raising an eyebrow at him. “You’re really planning to make me do all the work?”

“You’re letting me have control?” he asks excitedly.

I sigh exaggeratedly, opening my arms to him. “Do whatever you’d like.”

Joel’s eyes widen, and he sits up. “Oh… alright. But could you help me get these cuffs off? I can’t seem to figure out how they work.”

“Oh, my bad,” I say, releasing the latch for him. It would be tricky to get them off with only one hand. I take them off him and throw them on the ground.

Now freed, Joel rubs his wrists where the metal bit into his skin.

“I liked that. We can do that one again.”

“Good. Anyway, do it quickly. I’m losing patience,” I say.

He reaches out to me, taking me by the waist and pulling me close to him. “You said I could do whatever I’d like.”

I roll my eyes, pecking him on the lips. “Fine, then. But only if you make a fucking decision.”

Joel touches his nose to mine, taking a deep breath. “I have no problem with that.”

Without hesitation, he unclasps my bra and kisses me deeply. I let him dominate my mouth and enjoy not having to worry about keeping control.

He throws my bra off to the side and gropes me, making me hum into his mouth.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispers before wetting his thumb and forefinger with his tongue.

A pinch at my nipple sends a shock throughout my body, making me gasp. He kisses across my face to my neck, down to my shoulders, and then latches onto my breast.

I tangle my fingers in his hair, my other hand playing at his jawline. With every suck and bite at my breast, a new longing for a release sparks between my legs.

“Mmm, baby…” I moan, my fingers tracing his ear underneath his hair.

Joel switches to the neglected nipple as his free hand drifts down to my ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I can feel my heartbeat in between my legs, and I’m getting uncomfortably wet. I drop a hand towards his hardening cock and pump it a few times.

He stops sucking and grabs my face firmly. “Hands off.”

I nod slightly, surprised and aroused.

“Thank you.” He smirks at me before brushing a finger across my opening.

I bite my lip, trying to hold my moan in.

“Lay on your back, please,” he says, gesturing to the open mattress.

Moving quickly due to impatience, I collapse onto the bed and spread my legs.

He watches me closely, not-so-subtly palming himself at the sight of me.

“Damn…” he says, shuffling closer to me and leaning in for a long kiss. “Did you take your birth control this morning?”

I caress his face. “Every morning.”

“Just checking,” Joel says, kissing my cheek.

He pulls me close to him, my breasts pressed against his chest, his cock resting on my stomach.

“So _fucking_ beautiful,” he says, looking at my lips.

I wink at him. “Not so bad yourself.”

He chuckles before separating himself from me for a moment, lining himself up.

The feeling of his tip resting on my entrance is driving me crazy, but before I know it, he pushes into me.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I moan. He pushes all the way in, and I jolt as his tip brushes my cervix. “Mmm, I love how you fill me, baby.”

“You’re tighter than usual,” he mutters, sliding out.

“It’s… ngh… because you didn’t d-do any prep,” I say, trying to form a coherent sentence through the pleasure.

“I see,” he says calmly before slamming into me.

I moan loudly, my vision swimming with stars.

He grabs the underside of my thighs with both hands, thumbing at my clit.

A new burst of pleasure flows from the touch, and I bite back a scream.

“More?” he asks, leaning in slightly.

“Just _fuck_ me already, Jesus Christ!” I snap.

“Now you know how I felt.”

He circles my clit with one hand, and with the other he pulls at a nipple, making my toes curl.

“Joel…”

He stops touching my nipple, but begins thrusting once more. With all the stimulation, I almost forgot I was being penetrated.

Wrapping an arm around my body, he leans in and kisses me, his tongue flitting at my lips. I let him in, greeting his tongue with my own.

His thumb continues to circle my clit, and the pleasure begins to compound by the second. My vision is blurring, my heart is pounding, every time he thrusts inward, part of the breath in my lungs is stolen away from me.

The drag and pressure of his cock inside of me is building, making me more sensitive by the second. “Oh God, Joel… I’m getting close!”

“Alright,” he says, grunting quietly as he removes his thumb from my clit and hugs even closer to me with both arms.

I wrap my legs around his waist, giving him access to my depths. Every thrust was tapping my cervix, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure.

“You like that, baby?” he says, panting.

I bite my lip so hard I taste blood. “You’re gonna m-make me come if you’re not c-careful…”

“Isn’t that the goal?” he says with a sadistic smile.

“God, you’re so f-fucking hot.”

He responds by picking up the pace. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, scrunching his face slightly.

I nod and hold my breath, swallowing hard. I’m at the edge, just waiting for a push over the side.

He reaches back down to my clit, breaking our close contact only slightly. He rubs and taps at the sensitive nub, causing my legs to instinctively flex, drawing Joel closer to me.

He slows down his pace, but makes big, rolling motions with his hips that hit all the right areas of me.

“Let go.”

All the stimulation climaxes, and I scream with pleasure. Intense, rolling waves of feeling flow through me, and I resist the urge to bite into his shoulder again.

He groans lowly as I clench around him. He pushes deep into me and releases.

I feel his cum fill me, and I moan with the sensation. I squeeze closer to Joel and kiss at his neck, trying to find a way to spend my energy.

He hangs his head, relaxing finally as he’s spent for the night. He pulls out slowly in an attempt to not to make more of a mess.

“So,” he begins, reaching for the towel on the bedside table. “Did I do well?”

I put a hand on his cheek and take the towel from him. “That’s one of the best we’ve had in awhile.”

He smiles, scratching the back of his head. “I was hoping you were gonna say that.”

“Seriously, why don’t you take charge more often?” I ask, sitting up slightly.

“Well, it’s like you said. A lot of work.”

“Fuck you.”

“You love me.”

“Well, yeah. But also, fuck you.”

Joel grins cheekily before pressing a kiss to my lips. “You just did.”


End file.
